Hawker Hurricane Mk I (THI)
The Hawker Hurricane Mk I (ICAO: HURI / WAKE: LIGHT) is British made single-seat vintage fighter aircraft. Created in Second Life by Tumansky Heavy Industries (THI), the plane is a replica of the real-life Hawker Hurricane, an iconic British fighter aircraft used during, and up to the end of World War II. Background This plane was developed by Sidney Camm of the Hawker Siddeley company, in response to the British Air Ministry specification F.36/34 (modified by F.5/34), for a fighter aircraft built around the new Rolls-Royce engine, then only known as the PV-12, later to become famous as the Merlin. The project started in 1933 and reached production in 1936, making it the first British monoplane fighter. Based on older technology, the Hurricane was already somewhat outdated at the beginning of the war, but still offered performance and reliability. Its simple structure allowed the Hurricane to be repaired in rough conditions. This part-metal, part-wooden plane proved itself in most of the WWII arenas, including 55% of the Nazi air force loses during the Battle of Britain. More than 14,000 Hurricanes were produced. With its ease of maintenance, wide-set landing gear, and benign flying characteristics, the Hurricane remained in use in theaters of operations where reliability, easy handling and a stable gun platform were more important than performance; typically in roles like ground attack. Later variants of the Hurricane (up to Mk.VII and X) were used in France, Britain, North Africa, Malta, Russia, Singapore, Dutch East Indies and Burma. The model offered here reflects "Battle of Britain" period - September 1940. The paint scheme of this model belonged to a plane in the 303 Polish RAF Squadron, piloted by Witold Urbanowicz. Urbanowicz was one of the top ten allied fighters from Battle of Britain period, a triple ace with with 17 confirmed wartime kills and 1 probable. He was awarded several decorations, including the Virtuti Militari and Distinguished Flying Cross. The Hurricane is one of the earliest aircraft to use dynamic physics coding in it's flight core, which was created by Creem Pye. As of Version 1.1, the aircraft is sold with the THI Hurricane Mk I, a display model, a Hurricane poster, and a Heads-up display (HUD). Combat System The Hurrcane Mk I is a combat-ready aircraft that is equipped with a VICE 1.2.0 combat system and TCS. List of the Hurricane Mk I VICE stats: VICE ALA 100HP KMK option is available Weapons: *2 x LMG bullet rezzers. Features *realistic texture including cockpit *state of art flight model, including 2 flight modes *Basic flight mode is comparable to the flight models of the other THI fighters and most SL airplanes *Advanced flight mode features advanced lift, glide, and drag: drop into a dive at breakneck speeds, gently (or otherwise) stall the plane when moving too slowly, and perform a perfect dead-stick landing. *HUD featuring accurately-styled flight instrumentation and combat information *Moving control surfaces *real Hurricane engine sounds *guest pilot support *custom-designed special effects, including combat damage smoke and a "crashed" model *Dual combat systems: VICE and TCS *4 camera angles to choose from *wingtip smoke in 11 different colors for skywriting *fully-animated landing gear and canopy Photographs THI Hurricane 001.jpg| THI Hurricane Mk I __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aircraft Category:Military aircraft Category:Fighter aircraft Category:Tumansky Heavy Industries Category:Vintage aircraft